goanimate_v3fandomcom-20200214-history
Kai Lan bullies Iris during Bambi/Sent to Da Planet Of Stupidegy
Cast pls help Transcript Part 1: Kai Lan Makes Fun Of Iris During Bambi (GoAnimate City, USA, January, 2019, 6:30 P.M.. It is a very peaceful evening. Selkie and monster friends are watching Bambi. However, Kai Lan Chow is not behaving at all.) (When the movie reaches to the saddest part where Bambi’s Mother dies from being brutally shot by the man, Iris begins crying a fountain of dragon tears. Kai Lan gets happy about this.) Kai Lan: Ha! (X20) Iris, due to being sad over Bambi’s mother’s death, you're such a crybaby! You are a crybaby! (X10) Lan began singing You're Such A Crybaby in the style of Notes In Your Lunchbag from Bizaardvark. Kai Lan: You're just a dumb crybaby in the world. Whimpering like a dragon. Scared of bullies you are, whimping like a dragon. Wish you could stop bawling, but you we’re very dumb. Kai Lan and Chorus: You're such a crybaby! You're such a crybaby! It's so embarrassing that you're sad! Ha, ha, ha, ha! Ha, ha ha, ha! You're so very pathetic! Kai Lan: Tears are streaming down your face, and there's no way to stop it. Sadness is endless, it's a death sentence. You're just so pathetic. Wish you could stop bawling, but you're just so dumb, Ha Ha! Kai Lan and Chorus: You're such a crybaby! You're such a crybaby! It's so embarrassing that you're sad! Ha, ha, ha, ha! Ha, ha ha, ha! You're so very pathetic! Kai Lan: You're such a crybaby! Oh Ha Ha! You're such a crybaby! Dahaha! You're such a crybaby! Good luck on your crying! You're such a crybaby! Floods and rivers! Can’t escape it! Can’t escape it! You are such a crybaby! Tears floating into city! You're such a... You're such a crybaby!! began to cry even mega hardest to the point she cried a massive, enormous, colossal and gigantic wave of dragon tears, flooding the one entire GoAnimate Omega Cinemas, killing over 20,000 innocent people, injuring over 18,000 people and causing everyone to panic and run for their lives Giffany: (with Scary Voice 2000% louder with black background surrounded by flames) OH!!! (X69) KAI LAN CHOW!!! GET OVER HERE RIGHT NOW!!!! YOU HAVE DONE ANOTHER BAD THING ONCE AGAIN!!!! YOU....ARE....IN.....VERY......BIG (X30) TROUBLE AND IN MEGA HYPER DEAD MEAT!!!! to: Outside Kai Lan residence. A bus is seen driving to the sidewalk as the dramatic sound effect played really loudly. to: The living room Azura: Kai Lan, how bloody dare you make fun of one of my friends, Iris and made her cry a massive, enormous, and gigantic tsunami of tears to flood the one whole GoAnimate Omega Cinemas due to the sad scene in Bambi over Bambi’s mother’s death. Now, we're gonna have to pay $940,000 to repair the one whole GoAnimate Omega Cinemas!!! Ike: I agree with my wife! Dark Magican Girl: You probably killed over 20,000 people because of what you did to Mimirin Midorihara!! Annet Myer: Even worse, you just killed whole entire families!!! Selkie: And thanks to you, we will also be paying over 18,000 hospital bills because of what you did to make Iris bawl a lot! Roll Light: And we will be going to the funeral of the people that were killed by Iris’ massive and gigantic tsunami of tears!! Astro Guy: Why would you make Iris cry like that?! You should know doing that kind of stuff like that can really make Iris cry extremely mega harder, you little pathetic Dora addict!!! Classified: That's it, you are so mega grounded, grounded, grounded, grounded super big time!! It’s time for me to send you to Da Planet Of Stupidegy where the aliens will eat you!! (Later, Cut to: Kai Lan at Da Planet Of Stupidegy) Kai Lan: Why? Why did I got sent there in this stupid planet for no reason?! (The red, orange, yellow, green, blue, indigo, purple, violent, brown, black, white, grey, pink and maroon aliens appear) Kai Lan: HEY, WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! NO PLEASE, NO! ALIENS, LET ME BE! (The aliens ate Kai Lan. The action is censored) Part 2 Finale: Azura Comforts Iris/Irisk Bedtime Feet Worship and friends hugged and kissed each other. They and their friends soon had ? made for dinner. They had chocolate and vanilla ice cream for dessert. They happily showered and brush their teeth and used mouthwash. All nice and clean. They were all nice and comfy in their PJs. They soon relaxed in bed together with the air conditioner on set to 60 degrees Fahrenheit and the fan on high.